A luminaire, such as those that use light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or fluorescent lamps, may include auxiliary devices, such as occupancy sensors or wireless communication modules. Some luminaries provide power to an auxiliary device through a dedicated power source that is separate from the power source that powers the lighting element within the luminaire. Other luminaries provide power to an auxiliary device by connecting the device to a point between LEDs within an LED string. This approach provides a fixed voltage to the auxiliary device based on the position of the connection within the string of LEDs. Since the LEDs in the string and the position of the connection are predetermined, this configuration limits the voltage available to the auxiliary device and thus, limits the type of auxiliary device that may be connected. Additionally, this approach requires a dedicated LED module with an LED string accessible through an external connection, which further limits the use of this approach in luminaire applications.